De l'autre côté du monde
by loveth4
Summary: La guerre est finie. Le trio reprend les cours à Poudlard. Severus Rogue reprend la classe de potions. En principe rien ne devrait perturber l'équilibre que la paix a instaur. Mais un incident lors d'un cours de potions, va tout changer pour Hermione et son cher professeur. Qui a t-il de l'autre côté de notre monde ? Pour y répondre, ils vont devoir s'allier et... s'aimer ?


**Chapitre 1 :** _Non mais c'est vraiment une journée pourrie là !_

Une nuit d'orage, les cris d'un nourrisson, le hurlement d'une mère, un rayon vert puis deux puis trois, et ses yeux d'émeraude fixant le vide infini de la mort. Pour Severus Rogue, il s'agissait toujours du même cauchemar. Couvert de sueurs froides, il s'assit au bord de son lit. Ce rêve le hantait depuis dix-huit ans, ELLE le hantait. Jamais il n'avait réussi à oublier... Jamais. Même lorsque le Seigneur des Ténèbres avait été vaincu, il avait cru que sa conscience s'apaiserait, par le fait que tout cela était fini, qu'elle avait été enfin vengé. Mais non. La douleur était toujours là ! Toujours la même depuis tant d'années. Severus passa sa main sur son visage et soupira, il devait arrêter de penser à tout cela, sinon la depression le gagnerait rapidement, cela allait faire plaisir à ses élèves et pour rien au monde il ne le souhaitait... Non, Severus Rogue ne manquait jamais ses cours, comme il ne manquait jamais l'occasion d'enlever des points à la maison Gryffondore.

Le professeur se leva , il lui restait environ une heure et demi avant son premier cours. Ce qui lui laissait un peu de temps pour se préparer psychologiquement à avoir les Septiemes années de la maison rouge et or ; ainsi que le trio infernal, qui avait décidé de repiquer une année qu'il n'avait pu faire à cause de la guerre : Ce prétentieux d'Harry Potter qui, depuis qu'il avait vaincu le Seigneur des Ténèbres, ne se sentait plus pisser ; Son fidèle cocker Ronald Weasley et la Miss-parfaite-Je-sais-Tout ! Décidément, la journée s'annonçait merdique pour Severus. Il aurait donné n'importe quoi pour ne plus revoir ces trois enquiquineurs de service ! Pourquoi avaient-ils décidé de revenir à Poudlard ? Ils n'en avaient plus besoin vu qu'ils étaient reconnus comme des héros et que le bureau des Aurors manquait cruellement de personnel depuis la guerre, ils avaient largement leurs chances. Bon, pour Granger, le professeur comprenait, cette fille était un véritable aspirateur à connaissances... Mais pour les deux autres, non décidément, il ne voyait pas ce qui avait pu pousser ces abrutis à revenir au château. Mcgonagall avait-elle perdu la boule en les acceptant ?! Non si cela avait été Albus, oui ça aurait été plausible ! Mais ce n'était pas le cas de Minerva, qui dirigeait à présent l'école en tant que directrice pour la première fois, et d'une main de fer. Severus sentait venir un violent mal de tête aussi, il stoppa sa tentative de compréhension du cerveau de Weasley et Potter, ce n'était décidément pas pour lui. Une fois habillé, il descendit dans la Grande Salle pour prendre son petit déjeuné l'air morose.

...

Ce fut la voix douce, mélodieuse et... criante de Mme Weasley qui sortit brusquement Hermione de son sommeil. Elle se réveilla en un sursaut, manquant de tomber de son lit. Laissant les battements de son coeur ralentir, elle reprit ses esprits. Que faisait la mère de son ami dans la salle commune de Gryffondore, car c'était bien de là que provenaient les cris que la jeune Gryffondore avait entendus. Une élève de son dortoir annonça aux autres d'un ton amusé :

"Je crois que quelqu'un a reçu une beuglante"

La jeune femme leva les yeux au ciel. Ron avait encore réussi à énerver sa mère ! Enfin, après tout, il n'était pas très difficile de mettre en colère Mme Weasley, il suffisait simplement de dire ou faire quelque chose qui ne lui plaisait pas. Tout de même Ronald avait un don. Pourtant Hermione l'avait prévenu :"Planque moi ces magazines, si ta mère les trouve elle va t'égorger" avait-elle dit. Déjà acheter la "Gazette de la sorcière coquine" avait été une mauvaise idée. Une idée que le rouquin n'avait pas été seul à concocter,puisque Harry avait lui même participer au financement des bouquins. La Gryffondore les avait surpris quelques semaines plus tôt au terrier à lire ces cochoneries. Mais elle n'avait rien dit, après tout ils avaient bien le droit de faire ce qu'ils voulaient, Hermione les avait simplement mis en garde. Et la beuglante que venait de recevoir Ron prouvait qu'elle avait eu raison. Après ce n'était pas son problème s'ils n'écoutaient jamais rien.

Elle descendit donc dans la salle commune, pour y découvrit un Ron rouge jusqu'aux oreilles et un Harry mort de rire, tout comme le reste des personnes présentes dans la salle. Hermione, elle même eut un sourire amusé. Le pauvre, il devait se sentir gêné. Elle compatissait. Le rouquin lança un regard noir à l'assemblée avant de s'eclypser par le portrait de la grosse dame en marmonant qu'il allait déjeuner. Décidément, la journée commençait mal pour lui. Les deux amis echangèrent un regard entendu.

"Allons le rejoindre" Fit Harry "Il a besoin d'un soutien moral en ce moment... si dur."

Ils retinrent un fou rire, tout en descendant dans la grande salle. Celle-ci était presque pleine, ils s'assirent donc là où il y avait les seules places disponibles,à côté de Ron et Neville. Celui-ci ne semblait pas dans son assiette, d'ailleurs, sans mauvais jeu de mot, il ne mangeait pas. Hermione lui demanda ce qui n'allait pas, il répondit en grimaçant :

"Nous commençons par potions ce matin"

"Ne t'inquiète pas" le rassura t-elle "Je me mettrais avec toi, comme ça je pourrais t'apporter mon aide si tu en as besoin. Bon après je ne suis pas une génie en potions non plus, mais à deux on va bien y arriver"

Il la remercia, le regard empli de reconnaissance. Harry essayait de faire à conversa tion à Ron, mais cela relevait du domaine de l'impossible. Le rouquin était encore choqué et en colère contre sa mère :" Elle aurait pu attendre les vacances de noël plutôt que de me l'envoyer devant tout le monde !" Ronchonnait-il. Il n'avait pas tort, ses deux amis semblaient d'accord avec lui, ce qui lui remontait un peu le moral, d'ailleurs.

"Cette journée je la sens mal" Fit -il "En plus on commence par potions ! Pourquoi faut-il toujours qu'on commence par Potions"

Harry haussa les épaules, depuis qu'il avait découvert que Rogue était de leur côté depuis le début, son estime pour lui avait considérablement augmenté. Mais en cours il restait le sadique, le perfide sarcastique professer de potions de Poudlard.

" De toutes façons" Annonça la Gryffondore " Même s'il ne perd jamais une occasion pour nous enlever des points, il reste quand même un bon professeur."

Ses deux amis, stoppèrent tout mouvements. Ron la regardait les yeux ecarquillés la bouche pleine, Harry lui n'avait même pas pris la peine de fermer la bouche, il gobait les mouches. Elle lâcha un soupir.

"Quoi ! C'est vrai. "

Ils ne surent quoi répliquer tellement la déclaration de leur amie les avait choqués.

Après un copieu petit déjeuné. Ils se rendirent donc, devant la salle de potions. La porte des cachots s'ouvrit brusquement, laissant sortir de son antre, Severus Rogue en personne. Il leur intima d'entrer d'une voix sèche et cassante, puis ordonna à ses élèves de sortir immédiatement leurs affaires. Tous s'exécutèrent en vitesse, mieux valait ne pas contrarier le maître des potions, et encore moins de si bonne heure. Hermione, comme convenu, se mit à côté de Neville. Malgré les apparences, le jeune homme avait pris énormément d('assurance pendant la guerre. Mais pas assez pour tenir tête à Rogue. Une fois que tout le monde fut installé, en silence, Severus put commencer son cours. La plupart des Septiemes année étaient des anciens élèves qui revenaient car, à cause de la guerre, ils n'avaient pu passer leurs ASPICS. Le professeur n'était donc pas heureux de retrouver des anciens visages qu'il préférait oublier.

"Bien" Commença t-il " Je ne vais pas m'éterniser dans les longs discours inutiles, nous avons un programme à terminer, nous allons donc commencer immédiatement. Prenez vos manuels page treize"

Sans surprise tous s'exécutèrent. C'était ainsi que Rogue fonctionnait : d'abord il faisait pratiquer ses élèves, les laissant conscients de leurs erreurs pour pouvoir enseigner la théorie, puis refaire de la pratique, cette fois avec plus de difficultés. Il avait constaté que certains comprenaient mieux avec cette méthode. Les autres restaient des cas desespérés de toutes façons. Un élève, assis au troisième rang, leva la main. Severus lui fit signe de parler.

"Professeur" Fit-il " Il me semble que nous avons déjà étudié la théorie de cette potion en sixième année"

"Mais c'est que vous êtes perspicace monsieur Wlliams !" Répondit le prince de sang mêlé d'un ton chargé de sarcasmes "En effet vous avez déjà vu l'aspect théorique de cette potion, mais elle était trop complexe à réaliser pour des sixièmes années. Vu que vous connaissez cette potion, je ne tolérais aucune erreur, car elle pourrait être fatale, les effets secondaires d'une mauvaise préparation serait néfaste"

Il balaya la salle d'un regard froid.

"Les ingrediens se trouvent sur vos tables, certains ne sont pas à utiliser, à vous de choisir les bons ! J'ose espérer qu'aucun accident ne se produira pendant ce cours, sinon c'est l'exclusion de cette classe pour le reste de l'année !"

Certains déglutirent, ce qui le fit ricanner intérieurement. Il aimait leur faire peur, au moins, ainsi, il était respecté. Laissant ses élèves se hâter à la tâche, il s'assit à son bureau.

Hermione regardait son manuel. La potion était complexe, certes, mais pas impossible ! La jeune femme ne baissait jamais les bras devant une difficulté. Elle préparait donc sa potion avec la plus grande concentration possible. Néanmoins, elle jeta un coup d'oeil à la potion de Neville qui semblait ne plus s'en sortir.

"As-tu mis la peau de Serpent avant la gousse d'ail ?"

"Euh, non" répondit-il "J'ai fais le contraire"

La gryffondore dut se désintéresser de sa préparation afin d'aider Neville à rattraper son erreur. Mais ce fut sans compter sur le professeur Rogue qui n'avait pas louper une seule miettes de leur petite entraide.

"Miss Granger, Longdubat est parfaitement capable de se débrouiller seul !"

"Je l'aidais juste à..."

Rogue se leva et s'approcha de leur table le regard noir.

"Miss Granger granger êtes-vous diplômée en potions ?"

"Non mais..."

Il la coupa d'un ton sec

"Alors vous n'avez rien à dire !"

La jeune femme allait répliquer, se justifier quand la potion de Neville vira au noir et se mit à bouillir étrangement . Severus et Hermione échangèrent un regard surpris. Le professeur fronça les sourcils.

"Qu'est ce que..."

Il n'eut pas le temps de finir sa phrase que le liquide contenu dans le chaudron s'éleva en l'air. Tout le monde eut un mouvement de recule. Sauf Severus et Hermione, l'un car il devait rétablir la situation, l'autre restait par simple curiosité.

"Reculez Miss Granger" Ordonna t-il en sortant sa baguette.

Mais la jeune femme était trop absorbée pour pouvoir faire un seul mouvement. Le professeur ne le remarqua pas, concentré sur la substace étrange qui flottait devant eux. Levant sa baguette il ouvrit la bouche afin de lancer un sortilège. Mais le liquide réagit agressivement comme s'il était vivant, il se déversa brusquement sur lui et sur la Gryffondore. Rogue sentit son corps se tendre sous la douleur de brûlure qui se répandait dans tout son être. Il semblait brûler de l'intérieur. C'était pire qu'un doloris, il ne put retenir un hurlement de douleur qui s'échappa de ses lèvres tremblantes, un cri répondit au sien, celui d'Hermione. La jeune femme se tortillait sur le sol, tout comme son professeur, elle était couverte du liquide sombe. La douleur était tellement forte qu'elle semblait devenir folle. Le noir se fit autour d'eux et l'obscurité de l'inconscience les emporta.

-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Voilà le premier chapitre, j'espère que la mise en place de l'histoire vous a plu... à bientôt pour un nouveau chapitre


End file.
